Ryoko's Wedding
by SSJ4 BROLI
Summary: Mature themes(It has a honey moon in it...). For those of you who read Ryoko's Birthday, and No Need for Proof, (and the Blackshire Interval) this is it! The Wedding Between Tenchi and Ryoko, and what wedding would be complete without a honeymoon... L
1. Preparations

Disclaimer: I don't own the Tenchi cast, I would like to, but I haven't the money to do that. So I just write my stories for my own warped amusement.   
  


Ryoko's Wedding   
  


A Bridal shop   
  


Ayeka paced the floor, "What can be taking her so long?" She asked herself aloud.   
  


"Be patient dear, I'm sure Ryoko will be ready shortly," Misaki told her daughter in a vain attempt to calm her down.   
  


"Oh course mommy," Ayeka said in a childlike tone looking at her mother. She still couldn't believe her mother and Lady Funaho had came all the way to Earth, just to help them plan the wedding. They had all split up into three groups earlier in the morning, Tenchi, his father, and grandfather went to get him measured for his clothes, while Ryoko, Sasami, Lady Misaki, and Ayeka went to have Ryoko try on different dresses. Lady Funaho, Mihoshi, and Kiyone had went to other bridal shops, looking for samples of colors for brides maids outfits.   
  


"When I said I wanted to give Ryoko a Jurain wedding, I had meant a wedding in Jurai style. But thanks to Sasami we are actually going to be holding it on Planet Jurai. I wish she had not called home to tell everyone the good news..." Ayeka thought angrily.   
  


"Isn't it great that father let Ryoko and Tenchi get married on Planet Jurai, Ayeka?" Sasami chimed from behind her pacing sister, Ryo-Ohki balancing on her head. Sasami now looked more like Tsunami than herself, she was about thirteen by now, and would soon be blossoming into a beautiful young woman. "Especially after all this time we thought father hated Tenchi."   
  


"Yes, your father did seem quite pleased to hear about the wedding," Misaki told her daughters. "I knew that deep down he actually liked Tenchi. It was obvious the first time they met. Tenchi really grew on him!"   
  


Ayeka's mind wandered. Her father was a good man, a kind ruler of the Jurai Empire, but he was never this polite when either of his daughters asked for something. "I wonder what he is up to?" Ayeka asked herself, the wait for Ryoko to try on different wedding dresses was starting to grate on her nerves. So far they had been there an hour, and Ryoko hadn't came out of the dressing room with one dress on yet! It was true that Ryoko had selected many dresses, and said she would wear the one she thought was best, and would only come out wearing that one.   
  


"Still it shouldn't take her this long to try on a few dresses," Ayeka continued to think, getting madder as time went on. She was always nervous when she was around Ryoko and her mother, since she acted differently toward each woman, and going shopping with them was not her idea of a good time. "Especially when I think of how quick that woman is to throw her clothes. I suppose it must be the concept of wearing clothes that is so hard for her," Ayeka viciously thought.   
  


"Oh my you are one sexy demon! I'll definitely be wearing this!" Ayeka heard Ryoko say from the dressing room. Minutes past, and still Ryoko did not emerge from the dressing room. Ayeka could wait for her to come out no longer. She stomped into the dressing room like a wild animal, throwing open the door where Ryoko's voice had came from. There stood Ryoko, wearing only a silky white, not to mention very revealing, lingerie outfit.   
  


"Ryoko!" Ayeka shouted her face contorting into a monstrous image, "You can not wear such a thing to your own wedding! There will be children present!" Ayeka, or course, was referring only to Sasami. "I told her to just look at dresses! Where did she get that thing?" Ayeka wondered as she glared at Ryoko.   
  


"You know princess, you should really learn to knock," Ryoko said in a tone meant to aggravate Ayeka. "I never said I wanted to wear this to the wedding, I merely said I was going to wear this." Ryoko reached over to a dress that hung nearby, and in a flash slipped it on. "This is the dress I was thinking of wearing to the wedding." It was a beautiful white gown, with long sleeves, made of exquisite silk, Ryoko, who had been called a demon so many times, seemed more like an angel when she wore it.   
  


"Well..."Ayeka coughed, realizing she had jumped to conclusions, "that is a little better, but are you sure white is the appropriate color? No offense Ryoko, but a woman with your past really shouldn't try to pretend to be something she's not."   
  


Ryoko snarled, once again Ayeka was trying to push her buttons, bringing up the fact that Ryoko was not as conservative as Ayeka. It was true Ryoko wasn't shy about her body, but Ayeka didn't have to be so cruel about it.   
  


The two stared at each other snarling, it was obvious there would be a fight soon.   
  


"Oh girls," Misaki's voice chimed, "Why don't you come out here so we can see Ryoko in her wedding dress?"   
  


The two girls broke off their staring contest, and made their way out of the dressing room. Ryoko came out, and sun around, "How do I look?" she asked spinning around to show off the whole dress.   
  


"Wow Ryoko you look very sexy.." Sasami started, then remembering her mother and sister were present she gulped, "I mean you look very pretty." Ryo-Ohki meowed her agreement. Sasami had gotten lucky, her sister was still ready to attack Ryoko, so she didn't hear her sister's choice of words, and Misaki eye's were open very wide as she looked upon Ryoko.   
  


"Oh Ryoko!" Misaki moaned, "you are so adorable!" Ryoko smiled, closing her eyes.   
  


"Why thank you pretty la- Ah. .." Ryoko opened her eyes just as Misaki got her in one of her patented vice like hugs. Ryoko's face turned blue.   
  


"How precious," Misaki said continuing to take to hold Ryoko in her arms. Ayeka and Sasami smiled weakly, they all knew this would happen. If you bring Misaki along, she is going to hug someone, and you can't get out of her embrace. "Sasami! Do you have the camera?" Misaki asked, finally releasing Ryoko, who fell to the floor, taking deep breaths.   
  


"Sure do mommy," Sasami said reaching in her dress, "it's right here!" Sasami held the camera above her head as if it was a precious artifact freshly discovered. Ryoko stood up a little dazed, but then again that was how anyone hugged by Misaki felt. "Ok Ryoko, are you ready?"   
  


"One moment Sasami," Ryoko dusted herself off, and took a very proper bridal pose, her hand clasped in front of her waist, looking at the floor. "Ok, go ahead!"   
  


Sasami held up the camera to her eye, "say cheese!"   
  


"Cheese!" Ryoko said, as the flash went off she changed her pose to a much more seductive one, Sasami giggled continuing to take pictures as Ryoko changed to give her different views.   
  


"That's enough!" Ayeka roared stepping in the way.   
  


"I think you are right Ayeka," her mother said stepping forward, "we should have enough pictures for the tailors on Jurai to make you a perfect copy for you, Ryoko. Now why don't you go change, since we still have so much more shopping to do!"   
  


"Wait!" Ryoko whined, "I want to buy this." Ryoko stated to the clerk behind the counter.   
  


"Buy what ma'am?" the sales clerk asked nervously, there was something about these customers that suggested he should choose his words very carefully. "Do you want to buy the dress?"   
  


"No you fool!" Ryoko roared slamming her fist on the table. "I want this," using her phasing powers Ryoko stepped out of the dress, which fell in a heap onto the floor. She was now wearing nothing but the lingerie she had on earlier, when Ayeka stormed into the dressing room.   
  


"T-Take it, it's yours!" the clerk said. The clerk knew the lingerie would come out of his pay, but he didn't care, he was willing to do whatever it took to get these weird women out of the store.   
  


LATER   
  


Ryoko, now in her regular green and cyan striped dress, carrying a bag with her new outfit, Ayeka, Sasami with Ryo-Ohki still perched on her head, and Misaki continued walking through the market, trying to find more ideas for Ryoko's wedding.   
  


"I'm hungry," complained Sasami putting her hand over her stomach. Of course Ryo-Ohki meowed in agreement, but then again the tiny cabbit was always hungry for carrots.   
  


"I suppose we should stop and eat, does anyone have any money?" Ayeka asked not having much money on her person, she hadn't expected to buy much since this was supposed to be merely a day to shop for wedding ideas, and themes.   
  


"I've got that all taken care of Ayeka," Ryoko said holding up a golden piece of plastic, Noboyuki's credit card.   
  


"Wow! I can't believe Tenchi's dad actually gave you his credit card to use Ryoko!" Sasami said shocked, "especially after you got his last one cut in half, and he nearly had a heart attack from the bill!"   
  


"That was an honest mistake, Sasami," Ryoko explained light heartedly, as if she was trying to persuade Sasami to see her point of view. "How was I to know that there was a limit on these things. We'll just have to be more careful this time. I mean do I look like the kind of girl who would intentionally spend all his money?"   
  


"Besides, he didn't exactly give it to me," Ryoko thought, "I wouldn't be the universe's greatest space pirate if I waited for people to just give me everything. Where would be the fun in stealing anything?" Ryoko laughed to herself, the others could only wonder what she was cackling about now.   
  


"Come on, let's go eat," Ryoko ordered politely, "there's still so much shopping to do as well, and Noboyuki was kind enough to loan me his credit card. So I figure it's ok to buy a few things..."   
  


Across town at the Men's tailors   
  


"That looks mighty nice on you Tenchi," Yosho said to his grandson, who stood on a stool wearing attire that resembled what the Jurai Royal family would wear, a long formal robe. Tenchi's arms were sticking straight out, so the tailor could get his measurements exactly. "I think you should wear something like that to your wedding."   
  


"Oh I agree," Noboyuki said looking at his son, "although is that going to be ok for a Jurain Wedding?" The tailor looked at him oddly, about to ask what a Jurain Wedding was, then decided to just keep up his work of getting all the proper measurements. The tailor figured it was merely one of those new fads the kids were into. "I've never actually been to one myself, I'm not sure what is acceptable."   
  


"So you say you just want the measurements, and you'll take care of the clothes yourselves?" the old tailor interrupted as he finished writing down the last of Tenchi's measurements. "Why don't you just let me get everything ready for you right now?"   
  


"Oh no need to bother," Noboyuki said hastily, "we're uh.. Having the wedding out of town, and going to have everything prepared on that plan..ne...ne.. in that... town. Yeah that's what I mean, we're having every custom made in that town."   
  


"Very well," the small man said tearing the piece of paper off his tablet. He handed it to Noboyuki. "Here you are then, and I also wrote down what style of outfit Tenchi is wearing, so you can tell the tailor's there."   
  


"Thanks for your help," Yosho said, "well lets be on our way shall we. I think it would be a good idea to head home. Tenchi! Come on, we are leaving!"   
  


Tenchi hopped off the stool, "just a minute! I have to get out of this thing first." Tenchi struggled with the robes, trying to throw them off. After a few minutes of wrestling with the clothes, he finally got them off.   
  


"Took you long enough," Yosho said with a laugh, "Now then shall we head home?"   
  


"Yeah, but shouldn't we find the girls first?" Tenchi asked as he put on his shoes.   
  


"I'm sure they're doing fine. Besides don't you remember Tenchi, we're all going to meet back home, since they had a lot more window shopping for ideas."   
  


"Ryoko and Ayeka out in the town shopping, that's what worries me..." Tenchi began to complain.   
  


"Oh don't worry Tenchi," Noboyuki laughed slapping his son on the back, "it's not like they have a credit card or anything." He still woke up at night with chills when he remembered getting the bill after Ryoko went on a shopping spree with his credit card.   
  


"Fortunately I keep it on me at all times now!" he mentally reminded himself, as he patted his wallet. "No more large bills like that one to worry about." Of course there was still the bills for repairing the house from the girls battles but that was easy enough for him to get around, working as a building designer and all.   
  
  
  


That Night:   
  


Tenchi relaxed in the bath, it was a great feeling after such a long day. "At least now all the preparations are done," he told himself with relief. "Now all we have to do is go to Planet Jurai. Of course according to grandpa and dad, there is still a lot to be done once we get there, but that sounded mostly like practices, and that shouldn't be too bad. Who would have though planning a wedding would take so much out of you." Tenchi had never thought about it before. Weddings on television always seemed so easy. You show up, walked down the isle, say a few words, and it's done.   
  


"Speaking of practicing Tenchi, maybe we should practice for the honey moon," a seductive voice said behind him.   
  


Tenchi sat up at attention, he should have realized something like this was going to happen. "Ryoko!" Tenchi shouted, "how many times have I told you not to come in here when I'm taking a bath!"   
  


"What's the big deal," she asked wrapping her arms around him. "After all it won't be long now, and we'll be married." Ryoko smiled wickedly, there was no telling what she was thinking.   
  


"Well we aren't married yet, and until we are, I would appreciate it if you would not come in here when I am taking a bath!" Tenchi snapped. "Besides aren't you supposed to be picking out the colors for the brides maids outfits?"   
  


"It's already done. Lady Funaho is getting the girls measurements right for their dresses right now," Ryoko replied sounding a little angry, "but since you want to be so rude to your future bride, I'll just leave..." Ryoko disappeared, and a Tenchi exhaled a sigh of relief, which quickly turned into a gasp, as a bucket of icy water was dumped on his head. [much like she did with the luggage in the OVA, when Tenchi refused to do something wild with her at the Hot Springs]   
  


"Oh man," Tenchi mumbled, "I should have known she wouldn't take that well." Tenchi stood, naked, in the bath freezing water dripping off him. He could picture life with Ryoko,"Maybe she'll settle down some once we're married..." Tenchi laughed to himself, "yeah, and maybe I'll grow wings." Tenchi laughed loudly, then threw his hands over his mouth, it was never a good idea to say stuff like that out loud, Washu had a tendency to get ideas for experiments from stray thoughts like that. With a heavy sigh Tenchi sank into the water.   
  


"Who would ever have thought an average guy like me would have so many beautiful women chasing after him?" He thought as he let the warm water carry his cares away. "If anyone ever told me I would end up marrying the demon of the Masaki shrine, I would have laughed until my head fell off. It's funny when I first met Ryoko all I wanted was to get as far away from her as I could. Now all I want is to be close to her, although I think her and I have different views on what closeness is. Still I probably shouldn't have yelled at her like that, since we are leaving for Jurai tomorrow. Tonight would have been the last chance we had to be alone together until after the wedding."   
  


"maybe we should practice for the honey moon" Ryoko's words echoed in his mind.   
  


"Wait a minute...," Tenchi realized then something that had not dawned on him before, he knew about it, but he had not really understood the implications until just now. "After the wedding, I'll be all alone with Ryoko, as her husband...Which means she'll probably want to..." Tenchi's nose began to bleed, just thinking of what his future wife would want to do to celebrate their marital status. He realized his experience in that area was lacking, and that a woman with a past like Ryoko would probably be bored by his poor attempts.   
  


[I'll give you a hint, he realizes Ryoko isn't going to celebrate with party favors... SSJ4 Broli]   
  


"Well, that's enough relaxing for one night," he decided scrambling out of the bath. "Although I feel more tense now than I did when I first got in here."   
  


In his room:   
  


Noboyuki prepared for bed, when he noticed something shiny near the door. "What is that?" Walking over he was shocked to discover it was his credit card. "I wonder how it got out of my wallet? Must have fallen out of my wallet when I picked up my wallet this morning. It's a good thing I found it before Ryoko." With a shiver, Noboyuki climbed into bed, the thought of another credit card bill generated by Ryoko was definitely not something one should think of before bed.   
  


Tenchi's Room   
  


Quietly Tenchi opened the door to his room. Carefully he stepped around a few shopping bags of things Ryoko had told him were 'On Clearance Tenchi, they were practically throwing them away, I promise' For some reason, Tenchi There was Ryoko sleeping soundly on what she had declared her side of his bed, which was pretty much what ever area she was laying on.   
  


"Ryoko?" Tenchi whispered as he climbed into bed beside her. "Are you awake?" There was no answer. "Alright then, if you are awake, I'm sorry I yelled at you. I guess I'm just nervous about the wedding. Probably sounds pretty silly huh? I mean I've faced opponents like Dr Clay, Kagato, even you when we first met, and I'm actually afraid of something as simple as walking down an isle." Tenchi paused, "Well...Good night Ryoko. Tomorrow we begin our journey to Jurai."   
  


Ryoko lay awake, she had heard everything Tenchi had said, and she also felt the same way. She wondered what Tenchi would say if she told him the truth, if he knew her secret. Would he laugh at her, or would he not even believe her. Tenchi might even be offended she had kept such a secret from him for so long, and might leave her. Well, he would find out soon enough, there was no avoiding it.   
  


In Another Room   
  


Ayeka stared at the ceiling, tears streamed down her cheeks as she cried quietly. Sasami lay sprawled out in an 'X' beside her, covers thrown everywhere. Mihoshi and Kiyone slept against the far wall. She had figured out why her father was so happy to see Tenchi marry Ryoko. It should have been obvious from the beginning. "If Tenchi marries Ryoko, then father doesn't have to worry about him choosing me. Which means that he'll force me to marry a suitor of his choice." Thoughts of some of the men her father had picked for her in the past fluttered into her mind, it was a scary thought. Ayeka bit her lip to keep her sobbing from waking the others.   
  


When she was a little girl she wanted nothing more than to be with her brother Yosho. However thanks to Ryoko she lost him, since he was on Earth for so long, and had grown old, but she found Tenchi, a man of Jurai's Royal family. Once again the man she loved was stolen by Ryoko. It wasn't fair, all Ayeka wanted was to live a happy life, a simple life, with the man she loved, yet each time she fell in love, that person was taken from her, and ironically enough, it was Ryoko who had done it.   
  
  
  


Downstairs   
  


Lady Funaho and Lady Misaki sat at the dinner table enjoying a hot cup of tea before they would retire to the crude beds Tenchi had thrown together for them. "You realize the reason he's so happy don't you?" Funaho asked her sister.   
  


"Yes," Misaki replied, "I originally thought he was just happy for Tenchi, then I realized what Tenchi's marriage to Ryoko would mean, that he could break all ties to Earth completely, since a relative of Yosho's married Jurai's most hated enemy. Not to mention that he could then select a husband for Ayeka."   
  


Funaho stared at her sister with a look that suggested she was very impressed. "That's very interesting, I didn't think about how Ryoko would affect the outcome, I was merely thinking about the situation with Ayeka."   
  


"I don't see a problem," a high pitched voice interjected, "at least not if you play your cards right." It was Washu.   
  


"Ah. Hello Washu," Funaho said very formally. "What are you doing up at this hour? Do you have a solution to this situation?" Lady Funaho avoided calling the Ayeka, Ryoko, and Tenchi love triangle a problem, mostly just to sound diplomatic.   
  


"Lady Funaho...please call me Little Washu, ok?" Washu said in a childish tone laughing as she did.   
  


"You know Lady Funaho," Washu began sitting down across from the two women appearing to have not heard Lady Funaho's question, "you didn't have to take all our measurements earlier." Washu moved her arm in a complete circle as she sat down, she could still remember having Funaho take her measurements, it wasn't a pleasant experience. One wouldn't have thought that simply getting measured for a dress would involve so much stretching... "I could have done it with one of my inventions, the same goes for Tenchi. I have all Tenchi's stats on my computer." Lady Funaho and Misaki stared at her wondering what she meant by 'Tenchi's stats.' "He's my guinea pig," Washu explained under her breath, realizing that didn't explain much she decided to drop the subject.   
  


"That's true Washu,.. I mean Little Washu. I didn't have to, but I wanted to be some help in the wedding," Lady Funaho said before taking a sip of her tea, "I think that is why Tenchi went out to be measured, that and it let him spend some time with his father and Yosho. Since it will probably be while before he sees them for any length of time once he's married."   
  


"That's true, Ryoko can keep you pretty busy. As her mother I can tell you that," Washu told them. "By the way, where did you learn how to do all that tailoring stuff anyway?" Washu asked helping herself to a cracker from the table.   
  


"Well you don't live over 700 years on a planet without learning a few new tricks," Funaho said with a smile, making small talk with the genius scientist. "I think lavender will make an excellent color for all the bride's maids to wear don't you Washu."   
  


"I guess you're right," Washu replied. Although Washu figured Ryoko selected that color because it was the first one on the stack. Washu had noticed that Ryoko had picked her color shortly after Tenchi had declared he was going to take a bath. "Coincidence? I think not," Washu thought with a laugh.   
  


"I can just picture my little Ayeka and Sasami in their dresses! Oh they'll be so beautiful!" Misaki's voice sang out as she clasped her hands together, tears of joy flooding down her face. "I'll have to make sure I take lots of pictures!"   
  


"I'll let Noboyuki know, he has a camera or two..." Washu commented flatly, taking a deep breath, "by the way, to answer your question from earlier, I'm usually up around this time of night. It's the only time I can get any work done with those jokers," Washu pointed with her thumb behind her, toward the stairs, "running around. I mean when you have people like Mihoshi blowing up everything, and Ayeka and Ryoko destroying anything Mihoshi misses in one of their fights, you can't really focus on your work much, even if you are a genius like me." Washu chuckled. It was time to get to the point, the real reason she had came to talk to these two women, "getting back to the whole Ryoko, Tenchi, Ayeka thing I think I have a solution."   
  


"What is it Little Washu?" Misaki asked her eyes growing large, she would do anything to make sure her little Ayeka was happy.   
  


"Oh it's simple really," Washu proclaimed leaning back, "but first I have a favor to ask..."   
  
  
  


NEXT TIME: A tiny bit of a jump between the end of this chapter and the next. The preparations are over. Everyone has made it to Jurai, all the clothes have been made, all the guests are assembled, now it's time for a wedding. But I can't help but wonder, what is Washu's plan to help out Ayeka, and what favor could she possibly need? Not only that, but what is Ryoko's secret, could it be so bad that she's afraid Tenchi would laugh at her, or even worse leave her?! PART 2 - WEDDING DAY   
  


[Boy that would really ruin it for me if he left her, how do you complete a marriage trilogy without the marriage? I'm sure I'm insane enough to figure out a way...]   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Wedding and Reception

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the cast below. I only write these stories for my own amusement, but I hope you enjoy them, where ever you find them.   
  


Ryoko's Wedding   
  


By the way, I hope you have been reading the other stories, including Vegeta Muyo. It helps explain certain things in this story some.   
  


Part 2: The Wedding Day and Reception   
  


The big day had finally arrived. All the guests were there, including a certain Prince of All Saiyajins.* The preparations were done, and all the practices had been held, so everything was running smoothly, except for the parts with Mihoshi. Although even those parts were going good enough. As the king of Jurai said, "All she has to do it walk down the isle, I'm sure those first thirty trips were just nervousness...during practice. I mean no one is that clumsy, or unlucky." Of course he had forgotten the whole situation where Mihoshi crash landed on Earth when Tenchi was dueling one of Ayeka's suitors. [OVA episode 13]   
  


"Are you nervous?" Tenchi's father asked him as he inspected his son, making sure everything was buttoned and hung correctly. Tenchi stood tall, looking more like a statue than a person.   
  


"Just a little," he chuckled nervously with a shaky voice. "This is it," he thought with finality to himself, "The day I have been planning for nearly a year."   
  


"Like father like son, wouldn't you agree Noboyuki?" Yosho said coming in. He, like Tenchi and Noboyuki, was wearing very fine Jurai black robes, reserved for special occasions like this. Although Tenchi's was a bit more decorated   
  


"What are you talking about?" Noboyuki declared acting insulted, "I wasn't nervous at my wedding. No sir, I was completely calm, cool, and in control!" Noboyuki leaned back, with his eyes closed, imagining how cool he was.   
  


"I remember your wedding day, Noboyuki. It took me three hours to calm you down you were hyperventilating so badly. It was a good thing I had decided to pick you up that morning. I guess that is why I was the best man at your wedding. You had cold feet so bad I thought you were going to catch frost bite," Yosho reminded him with a chuckle, destroying Noboyuki's fantasy world, where he was so sly. Noboyuki laughed as well, remembering that day.   
  


"Well, having cold feet is nothing to be ashamed of," Noboyuki said turning to Tenchi, "it's just a natural part of a wedding, and have I told you how happy I am that you have selected me, your father, to be best man at your wedding?" Noboyuki continued to give his son all the knowledge he had on weddings, and how to stay calm, when there was a knock at the door. Tenchi took a quick breath, wondering who could be knocking on the door. Yosho answered it, said a few words then turned to the others.   
  


"Fifteen minutes. Tenchi you better get out there." Yosho said flatly keeping his emotions in check. It was time for the big day to truly begin.   
  


Tenchi took a deep breath and nodded. His stomach was in knots. Tenchi came into the great hall from a side door, to stand in front of the King of Jurai, Azusa, who stood before the assembly with authority and pride. Azusa was to precede over their wedding, as was his right, and the custom. Tenchi looked around at those assembled, he didn't know many of the people here, since a lot of them were Jurains somehow related to the Royal family, thus they were his relatives. Most had came out of curiosity, after all this was the wedding of Yosho's, the lost prince of Jurai, grandson, to the number one enemy of Planet Jurai, Ryoko. In the front row was Washu, sitting next to Lady Misaki and Funaho.   
  


A few minutes later   
  


Wedding music began to fill the air, as Ayeka and Noboyuki came in, walking down the center isle. Followed by Mihoshi and Yosho, who worked very hard to make sure Mihoshi didn't trip on anything. Kiyone was the last to come in, she was escorted by a surprise guest, one Ryoko had a lot of trouble getting on the approved list, due to his race's tendency to start fights with anyone, at any given time. Still for being a cold hearted Saiyajin, he did a fine job walking Kiyone down the isle. Of course it would have been nice if he smiled, but that would be asking a lot of him. Each took their places assigned at the practice, and awaited the ceremony to begin.   
  


There was a pause in the flow of people, after Kiyone. Those waiting up by Tenchi started at the back door, waiting for the next person to emerge. Then she appeared, as if someone had shoved her out into the isle. Ryo-Ohki, in her human form carrying a basket of petals, as she walked down the center isle, dropping rose petals every so often. She appeared very nervous, having to constantly remind herself not to run, or chew on her nails, as she tended to do when she became nervous.   
  


"You're doing great Ryo-Ohki!" Sasami whispered with a broad smile as she waited for her time to begin walking down the isle with the rings. Of course she understanding her little friend couldn't hear a word she was saying but she was very happy for Ryo-Ohki., "I knew you would be a good flower girl."   
  


Now it was Sasami's turn, with the dignity of a Jurai princess, she began her march toward her father and friends. In her hands she held a pillow, upon which rested the two rings. Each was made of gold, with touches of intricate silver designs. The rings design's resembled the ring Tenchi used to transform himself into his Jurain armor, except that each one held three rubies, set in a triangular pattern.   
  


Finally everyone made there way down to take their places, Sasami slightly altered the plans slightly to stand beside Ryo-Ohki. Sasami took her tiny cabbit friends hand in her own, giving it a slight squeeze to let her know she had done well. Ryo-Ohki, still very nervous, smiled at her friends compassion.   
  


Suddenly the music erupted, and everyone assembled rose. Ryoko stood at the end of the great hall, her dress illuminated by the many lights in the hall. There had been one alteration to the dress Ryoko wore. The one she had decided on while her and the others shopped on Earth would have covered her from the chin down. What she was wearing now had the throat, and upper portion of the bust open, so that her locket could be seen. Of course Ayeka hadn't liked the idea of Ryoko making the wedding dress look so sultry, but Ryoko had said, "Well I'll only be wearing it for one night little princess, and really not even that long." In the bright lights Ryoko's most precious possession, the locket she wore around her neck constantly, which was given to her on her birthday by Tenchi, shined like a tiny sun set upon her chest. Her silvery hair reflected the light perfectly, making her hair look like it flowed into the dress, as if the two were one. Those assembled sat in awe of the beautiful woman who glided gracefully down the isle. Her golden eyes were barely visible under the shawl she wore.   
  


In all her entire life Ryoko could not remember ever having this much trouble walking. Not even if she counted the times she had become completely intoxicated. Yet walking down this isle took all her strength and concentration. "It's just a stupid path, down a stupid isle. I can't be that nervous, I'm Ryoko, the dreaded Space pirate!" She told herself trying to steel her nerves, it wasn't helping her any, all she was doing was making herself even more tense. While she walked, Ryoko realized it wasn't the distance itself that made her nervous, or even all the staring eyes which were focused solely on her, it was what this all meant. "After this, Tenchi and I will be..." a tear rolled down her cheeks, despite her best efforts to control herself, of course no one saw it, since her face was hidden by the shawl. "together,"she finished, "Finally..."   
  


Ryoko stopped as she reached Tenchi and the others. Everyone looked so beautiful. "Even Ayeka doesn't looks good," Ryoko told herself as she looked at her friends. Each one wore a specially made light lavender outfit, which stood in contrast to the black formal robes Tenchi and the other men wore.   
  


"Who will be giving away this woman?" Azusa said, then paused, in his excitement to marry Tenchi to this woman, he had forgotten that Ryoko had no father, at least none that he knew of, and that would mean no one to give her away. He had meant to skip saying that.   
  
  
  


"I do," Washu said, her voice echoing in the large room as she rose to her feet. Washu knew that he had not meant to say that, no matter how much he didn't like Tenchi and Ryoko.   
  
  
  


Azusa nodded, to thank Washu for covering up his mistake. Clearing his throat he looked at Tenchi and Ryoko. "I believe each one of you has prepared a vow. Would you please read it at this time," his words were powerful, yet polite showing no rudeness towards either of them.   
  
  
  


Tenchi took a deep breath, remembering the word his dad and grandpa had helped him write for his wedding vow. "Ryoko..." Tenchi paused for several minutes, everyone in the audience stared at him, wondering if he had forgotten what he was going to say. "I can't say that, it's not what I feel," Tenchi finally said giving up, he took Ryoko's hands in his own. Ryoko waited full of hope, it didn't really matter to her what he said, only that it was from the heart. As he started talking, Tenchi's nervousness seemed to melt away. "Each time I think your name, all I mentally see is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, or will ever see. The person who changed my entire life in one night, who walks through my heart as easily as she does walls, who lifts my soul as easily as she could lift up a house. Ryoko, you are the woman who flies through my thoughts with the same grace you use to soar through the skies, and who blasts away the walls I sometimes put up in my heart, as if you were cracking open an ancient treasure that others had forgotten.   
  


Ryoko continued to stare at Tenchi, smiling with her eyes. As Tenchi had done, Ryoko forgot the vows she had written with Ayeka and the others, and decided to speak from her heart.   
  


"Tenchi Masaki," Ryoko started, "before I met you, my life was chaos. I roamed the stars blowing up planets, looting, and killing for Kagato. The second I saw you, I knew there was something special about you. You say I do all those things for you, that I lift your soul, break the walls you build around your heart sometimes, and that I am always in your mind. But since the day you were born Tenchi, I've loved you. I've wanted to be with you, for you to be with me. I can't really describe it, never in my whole life have I felt this happy before. You stole from me something no one in the entire universe has ever owned, and never will again. You stole my heart, and by taking it you made me even happier than I thought possible. You freed me from being Kagato's slave, and even saved my mother, without any hope of a reward, you risked everything to save a woman who's brought you nothing but grief. You helped me to make peace with my greatest enemies, the Jurain's," Ryoko released Tenchi's hands for just a moment to make a sweeping motion toward the crowd before clasping them again, "and showed me the splendors of a simpler life. In short Tenchi, you changed me from a monster into a the woman I am today, without even trying."   
  


Tears rolled down each of the women's faces, especially Mihoshi, who to her credit was able to control herself so as not to make a scene. Kiyone leaned toward her air headed friend, to give her support.   
  


"Do you have the rings?" the king asked after allowing a few moments for everyone to collect themselves. Sasami stepped forward the silk pillow carrying the rings held high, and Tenchi and Ryoko turned toward her. Tenchi smiled at the young Jurain princess, as he reached for the ring like Ryoko. Once again Azusa spoke, quoting an ancient Jurain marriage traditional passage, and Tenchi and Ryoko placed the ring they had picked up on the others finger.   
  


"Now then, Tenchi Masaki," Azusa said softly, "Do you take Ryoko to be your wife, to be yours forever, no matter what may happen in the future, until dead separates you?"   
  


Tenchi nodded as he spoke looking into Ryoko's eyes. "I do." His nervousness was returning.   
  


"Ryoko," the king of Jurai stated his voice echoing in the large chamber, "Do you take this man, Tenchi Masaki, to be yours forever more. No matter what the future may bring, to be parted only by death itself?"   
  


"I do," Ryoko replied. She appeared to be becoming impatient. However, it was merely her own nervousness showing. The phrase the two lovers had been waiting nearly a year to hear was about to be proclaimed.   
  


"Then by the power of Jurai's Royal family, given to me by Tsunami most powerful ship of Jurai, I now pronounce the two of husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."   
  


Tenchi threw back the sash that covered Ryoko's face barely quick enough as Ryoko threw he arms around Tenchi, pressing her lips against his passionately.   
  


For nearly a full minute the two of them stood locked in each other's embrace. After a while the king stated, "May I present to those assembled here, for the first time, Mr and Mrs Tenchi Masaki." Still even after Azusa's introduction of them the two had not released each other. After all they had been through in the past few weeks, even months, this was the most relaxed either had felt in a long time, and they had become lost in the feeling.   
  


Azusa looked around not understanding why the young couple in front of him had not yet stopped kissing. A few moments later and even he was nervously shifting from foot to foot. After yet a few more moments, he decided to say something. "Once the procession has left, I invite you all to the Dining Hall for some entertainment, and a chance to meet the happy couple."   
  


"He's got to come up for air sometime," Noboyuki whispered to Yosho from the side of his mouth. Ayeka cleared her throat, it was bad enough she had to watch Ryoko kiss Tenchi, but for this long was just too much. In a quick motion, Yosho reached out his foot to tap Tenchi's. Anyone who saw him do it remained quiet, or laughed nervously into their own hand.   
  


Finally Tenchi and Ryoko broke off their kiss. Tenchi's face turned bright red, he was more than a little embarrassed. The music once again filled the air, as Tenchi and Ryoko made their way out to the great hall, Ryoko holding Tenchi by the . Ryoko looked at Tenchi, who walked very stiff legged, "Oh don't worry Tenchi darling, we'll get to do a lot more kissing tonight..." Ryoko's voice was seductive and full of promise. Tenchi looked over at her, seeing her smiling face and bright eyes, it was like he was seeing her for the first time. He grinned at her, it was going to be a long night he could tell, one that would make him glad he had kept himself in such good physical shape.   
  


Once all the girls had been escorted back out, the doors closed, and Mihoshi lost total control. She fell onto Kiyone sobbing heavily. "I'm so moved!!" She wailed loudly.   
  


Kiyone looked at the others, then gently patted Mihoshi on the head, "There, there, Mihoshi it's..." After a few minutes, Mihoshi stopped crying, and as usual after a lot of crying, she blew her nose. Unfortunately it was on Kiyone's dress. Kiyone's face turned bright red, as she grabbed Mihoshi and stormed into a nearby bathroom. Kiyone's voice could be heard blasting through the door as she scolded her partner for her behavior.   
  


The others stared at the door, listening to Kiyone's comments. "My, my," Ryoko said impressed. "I didn't think Kiyone knew words like that!"   
  


THE RECEPTION: 

Later in the Dining Hall   
  


Everyone involved in the wedding, sat at the head table enjoying the atmosphere, except for Washu and Funaho who had left to go do something, and Ryoko's special guest who had so eloquently stated, "I have no desire to sit up here by Jurains. I only came to repay a debt, I owed you. Don't think I won't try to kill you some other time!"   
  


Occasionally someone would stop by to complement the bride and groom. Ryoko stood up, going to get yet another helping of the food, which Sasami had supervised the cooking of to make sure everything was perfect for her friend's wedding.   
  


While Ryoko was in line, Yosho was watching the two newlyweds. He began to pound his fist on the table rhythmically. Noboyuki looked up from his dinner plate smiling as he joined in. Soon others did this as well, until the entire assembly was wildly drumming on their tables, although no one was really sure what this was for. Most did it just because, if people at the head table were doing it, it must have some importance. The only person not joining in, beside the married couple, was a man who sat alone with his two children, who were joining in the festivities. As a matter of fact the tables around this very unusual guest were also empty, but then again who would want to sit next to a Saiyajin prince?   
  


In line, Ryoko heard the odd pounding. "Now what's going on?" she wondered looking around. Suddenly it dawned on her, this was an odd Earth custom preformed at weddings sometimes. She had seen it on one of the romance shows she watched with Ayeka. When the guests all started pounding the tables like that, the newly married couple was supposed to run to each other and kiss. "Well, if that's what they want!" Ryoko said slyly, dropping her plate, which was expertly caught by one of the caters who had been watching Ryoko, waiting for something like this to happen.   
  


Sadly, Tenchi was not as well versed in the various traditions of wedding ceremonies like Ryoko, and he continued to eat. As a matter of fact, he had just finished swallowing a mouthful of noodles when he happened to look up, and saw Ryoko running at full speed, in her gown, straight at him. Tenchi looked like a deer caught in head lights for the split second, before Ryoko leapt into the air, throwing her arms around him as she kissed him. The sheer force of the impact sent the young couple toppling over in Tenchi's chair with a loud thud. Everyone in the dining hall laughed at the sight.   
  


"Save something for the honey moon you two," Azusa said with very little emotion, everyone was unsure if it was a joke, or merely a comment.   
  


Ryoko stood up dusting herself off, "it's ok." She commented coyly, "Tenchi likes it when I play rough. Don't you Tenchi dear?"   
  


"I don't think I broke anything..." Tenchi remarked under his breath talking about himself, and the chair, as he weakly rose to his feet.   
  


Ryoko smiled, as she returned to the buffet, to finish getting herself something else to eat. After a few moments the laughter died down, and everyone returned to their conversations. "You know you could have told me about that!" Tenchi snapped at his father and grandfather in a poor attempt to sound angry.   
  


"Gosh," Noboyuki began smirking as he spoke, "you didn't know about that tradition Tenchi? I thought everyone did!" Both Noboyuki and Yosho laughed at Tenchi, once again they had gotten him with one of their pranks.   
  


Washu, smiling broadly, stood by the door with Lady Funaho, "Those two... Well Lady Funaho, shall we go?"   
  


"Are you sure you want to leave the party Washu?" Funaho asked.   
  


"We won't be gone long, besides we have a deal don't we. I gave you the idea on how to solve Ryoko, Ayeka, and Tenchi's problem, and you take me on our little trip."   
  


"Yes I remember our agreement," Funaho stated looking at the wedding table, "as a matter of fact it appears my sister is putting your plan into action right now. I am shocked that you were able to get Tenchi and Ryoko to agree to it." She looked at the head table, there was her sister, Misaki, handing Azusa something to sign. They spoke for a few moments, although Azusa appeared to have celebrated a bit too much, so it was doubtful he knew what he was signing even when she spoke to him about it. He glanced at the document, then quickly signed it handing it back to Misaki, so he could back to his glass of fine wine. Misaki took the document, and made an 'ok' sign to her sister as she headed away from the table.   
  


"Well it wasn't really that hard, I figured Tenchi would give the plan his okay. Although I must admit it was rather shocking that Ryoko went along with it. I went to her first, since if Tenchi said yes to my idea, and Ryoko said no, well let's just say it could cause some problems." Washu said, "anyway, let's get going." Washu grabbed the door leading to the main hall, and stepped out. There was Sasami, standing in the middle of the hallway.   
  


"Oh Washu! Lady Funaho! What are you doing? You aren't leaving are you?" Sasami asked as she looked at the two women. "I know what you're doing, you want to see Tsunami's tree, don't you?"   
  


Washu was shocked, she had been certain that the only two people who knew about Washu's interest in seeing Tsunami's tree was Lady Funaho and Lady Misaki. How had Sasami learned about it? "Yes.. That's right, but how did you...?"   
  


"Never mind that now Washu, come on I'll take you to her," Sasami said grabbing Washu's arm, "if it's alright with you, Lady Funaho..." Sasami bowed respectfully.   
  


"Ok Sasami, you may escort Washu to the place where the trees of Jurai are kept. Just make sure you hurry back, after all you don't want to miss anything." Funaho said.   
  


TSUNAMI'S TREE:   
  


"Here it is Washu!" Sasami chimed pointing to the large tree in front of her. "So why did you want to see Tsunami's tree anyway?" She asked as Washu walked around the tree examining it, specifically the base.   
  


Washu was silent, as she pace, "Ah ha!" She commented picking up something.   
  


"What is it Washu?" Sasami wondered looking at the small item in Washu's hand.   
  


"It's a seed, from Tsunami. I had a theory, and now this confirms it!" Washu smiled, as a tear trickled down her cheek. "Well, we better get back to the party." Washu stated clearing her throat. "By the way Sasami, how did you know I was going to go see Tsunami's tree anyway?"   
  


"I didn't, I just had this feeling that I should be out in the hall. When I saw you and Lady Funaho it was I just knew somehow that you wanted to see Tsunami's tree." Sasami told Washu sounding a little unnerved by her vision.   
  


"Hmm interesting..." Washu said staring at Sasami. "Sasami, could you do something for me?"   
  


"What is it Washu?" Sasami asked with extreme interest. She hoped it would involve going into Washu's lab, there were so many interesting things there.   
  


"I want you to plant this for me. It's very important it be planted in Jurain soil, do you understand?" Washu said gravely dropping the seed into Sasami's open hand. "It's a tree of Jurai, and it belongs to someone very special."   
  


"Sure Washu," Sasami stated looking at the seed. "Whose is it?"   
  


"It's Tenchi's." Washu told her as she began walking away.   
  


"What!" Sasami's jaw dropped, "but how is that--"   
  


Washu held up one hand stopping Sasami, "I'll explain it all to everyone later. After all you are coming to the hot tub party after the reception aren't you?"   
  


"Sure Washu," Sasami said this was the first she had heard of it. "Where is it?"   
  


"At Tenchi's house." Washu once again held up her hand smiling her classic 'I am SUCH a genius' smile. "Just come up to the girls guest room. Okay?"   
  


Sasami shook her head, Washu was always full of mysteries and surprises. Sasami's face was distraught, she hated being this confused.   
  


"Oh and Sasami..." Washu began, "make sure you bury that seed real good. It's a very important task, but I know you can do it." Sasami cheered up some, she loved it when the others treated her like the mature young woman she was becoming. She skipped off to find and reserve a place for this special seed.   
  


Back at the dining hall   
  


Azusa stood up before the assembly. "Before we all go our separate ways, there is one final tradition we must observe. The dance between the newly weds." He made a quick sweeping motion, and some servants appeared, clearing an area to be used as a dance floor, as a soft music began to play. Tenchi an Ryoko slowly rose, then made their way to the floor. Washu and Sasami came back in the dining hall, shutting the door quietly behind them.   
  


Tenchi took one of Ryoko's hands in his own, placing his other hand on her slender waist. He sighed happily, it was good to have her in his arms again. Soft music began to play (I hear the music from the second OVA, the soft beginning I believe it's called Pioneer), filing the hall with it's gentle melody. All the lights flickered off, save one, which focused on the two figures who stood in each others embrace.   
  


"Well Mrs. Masaki, shall we dance?" Tenchi asked his bride with a smile, already knowing the answer. To call what Ryoko and Tenchi were doing dancing would be a lie. It was more of a rhythmic motion around the dance floor, appearing very robotic and stiff. Neither was very skilled in this style of dancing, or any kind for that matter.   
  


Tenchi sighed, as he lost himself in Ryoko's eyes. Up until now, he had not really had a chance to see her, or at least to take in her beauty. "Ryoko, you look beautiful tonight, " he began.   
  


"Are you saying I don't look beautiful all the time Tenchi?" Ryoko coyly asked, looking from the top of her eyes, as her head was aimed downward. She always would love making Tenchi nervous.   
  


"Well, no... I mean yes, but..." Tenchi stopped, once again Ryoko had gotten him to stick his foot in his mouth. He merely sighed, admitting that he had once again been defeated.   
  


Tenchi noticed that she still was wearing the pendant he had given her for her birthday, so many years ago. It had been, in his opinion, the first true declaration of his love for her. He wondered if she would ever take it off. Ryoko leaned her head forward, touching her forehead to his. A tear rolled down her cheek. Tenchi was confused, "Is something wrong Ryoko?"   
  


"No, Tenchi. I'm just so happy." Ryoko smiled. "Everything has been so wonderful, it's like a dream, but it's real." Ryoko's mind drifted, tonight would be her first night as Ryoko Masaki, the wife of Tenchi Masaki. It had been the best day of her life, and now she would have the best night of her life. Nothing could take that away from her. The two young lovers continued to dance, holding each other close, eyes closed as they leaned on each other. It had been a long day, one that had been planned for an extremely long time, but now it was over. They held each other, drawing comfort from each other, as they had when they kissed at the wedding, and probably would have continued to do so forever, had the music not come to an end. 

Yosho approached the happy couple as the music died. "Tenchi, if you don't mind, I've asked Azusa to allow the immediate family and friends a chance to have one dance with each of you." Tenchi nodded releasing Ryoko hesitantly. "It may be a while after today before we all see each other again, and I thought you might want to speak with everyone one last time."   
  


"Thank you grandpa," Tenchi said with a smile, " I think that would be for the best." The music started again, and Yosho and Ryoko began to dance, as Ayeka approached Tenchi.   
  


Tenchi held Ayeka close. "Thank you Ayeka," he whispered to her. "Thank you for the wonderful wedding." Ayeka did not meet his eyes, he could tell she was upset. "I know this must be very hard for you, and I want you to know I never wanted to hurt you. Don't worry thought, I promise everything will work out."   
  


"Lord Tenchi..." Ayeka's voice was so meek and frail that Tenchi barely heard her. She buried her head in his chest, tears drenching his robes. He smiled, knowing Washu had a plan to help her. He wanted nothing more than to tell her the good news himself, but Tenchi remembered he had promised Washu he would say nothing until he was told everything was okay.   
  


A few moments later   
  


"Ayeka...," Tenchi finally said. "Ayeka, I need to dance with Sasami now." Reluctantly Ayeka released the man she loved more than he own life, and Sasami took her place. Yosho continued to speak with Ryoko as they danced, it was clear to Tenchi that whatever he was saying to her was affecting her, since she wore a weak smile, and her eyes appeared very watery. As Yosho left, Ryo-Ohki, in her human like form, took his place. She too seemed affected by Yosho's words, possibly from her bond with Ryoko. The two waltz, appearing like a mother with her child.   
  


In order to dance with the smaller princess, Tenchi was forced to bend over slightly, "It was a wonderful wedding Tenchi!" Sasami told him in her energetic, yet polite, voice.   
  


"Well, it wouldn't have been wonderful without you Sasami. The food you made, and your help in the wedding itself, made it as great as it was," Tenchi told his young friend, Sasami blushed, tears forming in her eyes. "Hey now, don't you dare cry Sasami," Tenchi said scolding her, although his voice was still as pleasant and happy as always.   
  


"Tenchi..." Sasami sounded as if she was about to ask him something important. She looked right into his eyes, realizing he was staring at her, and that she had his complete attention, "does this mean our time together is over?"   
  


"Of course not Sasami!" Tenchi told her shocked she would think such a thing. "You know you, and all the others, will always have a place at my home, and in my heart." Sasami hugged Tenchi, glad to hear his kind words. She had known he would say that, Tenchi always knew what to say to make her happy, she just had to hear those words for herself.   
  


Sasami stepped away, as did Ryo-Ohki, and Kiyone and Mihoshi took their spots. Mihoshi wept loudly as she danced with Tenchi, while Kiyone and Ryoko danced, appearing a bit awkward dancing together. Eventually, the two Galaxy police made their way back to their seats, and Washu and Noboyuki came up, each dancing with their new son, or daughter, in law.   
  


"Now you be gentle with her," Washu warned Tenchi as they danced. "She is my most perfect creation, and I don't want her broken." Washu's words sounded cold, but Tenchi realized they were merely one of Washu's defense mechanisms, to hide her true feelings.   
  


"Don't worry Little Washu, if anything gets broken, it will probably be me..." Tenchi replied with a sigh. Washu looked at her daughter, who did not seem to be enjoying having Tenchi's father, who was crying loudly, clinging to her. Washu smiled, closing her eyes.   
  


"This will be you and Tenchi's maiden voyage, won't it little Ryoko?" Washu asked her daughter telepathically.   
  


"That's none of your damn business!" Ryoko shouted back in the same fashion. "You better not be spying on me tonight or I'll..."   
  


"Alright, I won't spy one you," Washu replied, trying to stop a fight before it began. She had forgotten about Ryoko's temper.   
  


Eventually the music died out, and the lights came back on:   
  


"They grow up so fast, don't they Noboyuki?" Washu asked him as they made their way back to the table. She patted his back, he was crying more than Mihoshi.   
  


"They sure do... I only wish my wife could be here to see this day...," Noboyuki replied, wiping his eyes with a handkerchief from his pocket.   
  


With the dancing complete, the reception began to die down. The guests all left, Washu having to leave early to make arrangements for Ryoko's special guest and his family, and the reception came to a close.   
  
  
  
  
  


NEXT TIME: The party is over...Or has it just begun? Tenchi and Ryoko are at last alone in their honey moon suite, and the fun begins. Of course the others aren't sitting around doing nothing. Be here next time when I tie up all the loose ends, and answer how Tenchi can have a tree, Ryoko's secret, and of course what was the document that Misaki got Azusa to sign. [Of course, I imagine it's not too hard to figure out what Ryoko's secret is. I am a romance author, not a mystery writer.] Not to mention you get to see (in writing) all the girls reunited in a hot tub (bath) party, and check in on Noboyuki and Yosho as they share a quiet evening together, and of course they watch some of Noboyuki's video's of the whole event...(a whole lot of other things happened at the reception, but it was too much to put in here, so be looking for other things that went on)   
  


* For how Vegeta and his children got on the wedding list, their adventures had while on Planet Jurai, check out Vegeta Muyo! 2, coming soon to Fanfiction provider near you. 


	3. Every Day has its Night

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the following characters, and this part may be a bit graphic for young readers, so remember you have been warned.   
  


Ryoko's Wedding   
  


Part 3: Every Day has its Night...   
  


Tenchi stood beside Ryoko in front of a great staircase which led to the honey moon suite, all his friends and family were there: Washu, Ayeka, Sasami, Ryo-Ohki, Mihoshi, Kiyone, Yosho, Noboyuki, even Azusa, Azaka, Kamidake, Lady Funaho, and Misaki were present. This was it, the last time that night any of them would see the happy couple.   
  


"Well thank you everyone for throwing us a terrific wedding..."Tenchi said nervously, as he turned to walk up the stairs. Just as he was about to reach the steps he heard Ryoko clearing her throat.   
  


"Tenchi darling, did you forget something?" Ryoko asked her voice sounding melodious, but Tenchi knew he was about to do something wrong. Tenchi spun about, looking embarrassed, his right arm on the back of his head. "You are going to be carrying me up the stairs to our room, aren't you Tenchi dear?" Ryoko asked as she floated to wrap her arms around his neck.   
  


"Oh yeah, of course." Tenchi replied. He looked up the stair case with dread. "There are more stairs here, than there are leading to the Masaki shrine," he thought wearily, remembering how much strain carrying Ryoko up even those, and he only carried her only part of the way, had put on his back. Reluctantly Tenchi scooped up Ryoko in his arms, and as she waved goodbye to those assembled.   
  


"I'm so happy," Noboyuki said holding a video camera towards the ascending couple, as he started to cry once again. "Just think, we have all these happy moments on tape!"   
  


"Well we would have them if you had thought to take the lens cap off," Yosho said dryly, causing Noboyuki to panic, checking the front of the camera. Yosho laughed, "Got you with that one didn't I?" Everyone else laughed as well, even Azusa.   
  


Tenchi was doing good, he wasn't feeling worn out carrying Ryoko as he had thought he would have. "Have you lost weight Ryoko?" he asked.   
  


Ryoko giggled at his question,"Trying to flatter me Mr Masaki?" Ryoko kicked her legs slightly as the two continued to make their way up the large winding staircase.   
  


Tenchi took a deep breath, "that's odd," he thought. Something was missing he was sure. "Ryoko, you didn't have anything to drink tonight, did you?" he asked her puzzled, that seemed very odd to Tenchi. Ryoko never passed up an opportunity to throw down Saki.   
  


"None for me tonight," she countered putting one finger on his nose. "This is one night I want to make sure I'm sober."   
  


Tenchi threw open the door to their suite. He and Ryoko stared at the large room in shock. It looked almost identical to his room, except that it was much large, and had a bathroom as well. "Wow, Those Jurains are very good. I didn't think they would go so far as to make one of their rooms look like my, I mean our, room," Tenchi said, clearly impressed. As he stepped inside Ryoko flew from his arms looking around for something.   
  


"Here it is," she shouted in triumph opening a suitcase that laid against the far wall. Ryoko quickly threw it open, and began digging through it for something.   
  


"What's going on Ryoko?" Tenchi asked as he watched Ryoko pull a bag with a fancy looking label from the suitcase.   
  


Ryoko smiled wickedly as he as she flew over toward the bathroom door. "Oh you'll see Tenchi darling, you just get ready. Tonight," she accented the word night loudly, "will be the best night of your life..." Ryoko continued to grin as she walked through the doorway.   
  


Tenchi gazed over at the bed, his stomach in knots. Tenchi set his shoes neatly by the door, and 

slowly he began to remove his shirt and pants, laying them on a dresser nearby. Soon Tenchi stood by the bed, wearing only his boxers. He looked around nervously wondering what Ryoko was up to. As he did, ne noticed a control resting on the end tables, on each side of the bed. "I wonder what these do?" Tenchi's curiosity, as it always did, got the best of him. Pressing one button, Tenchi noticed the lights shut off, and another opened the skylights letting the gentle light of the full moon in.   
  


Inside the bathroom:   
  


Ryoko removed jewelry, except her pendent from Tenchi. She looked at herself in her dress, and smiled. "Hello Mrs Tenchi Masaki," she told the woman in the mirror. Folding the dress neatly, she laid it on the counter. She stood, completely naked , looking at herself in the mirror. "What am I so nervous about?" she whined. She wondered what it was that caused her to feel this way, was it the fact that she had let Zero become part of her? Or was it her secret? "I mean just because this will be Tenchi and my first time together, I.." She paused listening to her own words. "The first time, for Tenchi and me..." Ryoko blushed slightly, holding her face. After a few moments she regained control of her emotions, and reached into the bag she had dug out of the suitcase, pulling out the white teddy she had 'bought' at the bridal shop. It took her a few minuted, but she eventually got it back on. "It's time," she exhaled, barely able to contain her excitement.   
  


THE BED:   
  


Tenchi continued to study the controls as he sat on the bed. He had left the room dark, letting only the moonlight illuminate everything, for some reason, he felt this was the way everything should be. "Tenchi...," a voice called behind him. Tenchi spun around, coming toward him very slowly was Ryoko, she was wearing a very seductive outfit, more seductive than anything he had ever seen her wear before, which in Tenchi's experiences was a lot of different outfits. She looked beautiful in the moonlight, and the pendent, which hung between her breasts, sparkled like a diamond in the bright sun. 

"Well, how do I look?" she asked him as she reached the bed, spinning to give him a complete view of her lingerie. Tenchi was at loss for words, he could only gawk at the vision of loveliness in front of him, bobbing his head up and down to agree with her. "I'll take that to mean I look good," Ryoko said sitting beside him on the bed.   
  


Tenchi and Ryoko once again kissed, this time for several minutes. Each time they touched it was like all other cares in the world melted away. Tenchi moved his hand to touch her face, stroking her perfect skin. Ryoko held his hand with one of her own, following his motions.   
  


The two lovers broke off their kiss, Ryoko looked away from Tenchi, ashamed. "Ryoko? What is it? Did I do something wrong?" Tenchi asked. Then in a voice that sounded almost like a growl, he scolded himself, "I knew I wasn't any good at this type thing, I'm sorry Ryoko."   
  


"No Tenchi, it's not that," she said, looking up at him with hurt eyes. It was time. Time to reveal to Tenchi what she had never told anyone else. "Tenchi...,I...," she stopped unable to continue, afraid of what he would think. He watched his bride, something was eating her up inside. He wanted to help her, but he felt inadequate to do so.   
  


"Just remember, do what comes natural to you," Tenchi heard his father's words echo in his mind. It was the last thing his father had told him before they left Earth. It was also his grandfathers advise in most matters that involved training. Tenchi chuckled realizing what a bone head he had been. He had been spending all his time trying to be make sure everything was perfect, instead of letting things happen as they are supposed to.   
  


"What is it Tenchi?" Ryoko looked up, thinking he must have figured out her secret, and was mocking her. Tenchi responded by putting his arms around her drooping shoulders, as he kissed her fully once again. As they kissed, Tenchi leaned slightly, causing him and Ryoko to drift to the bed, laying beside each other.   
  


"I was laughing, because we've been sleeping in the same bed now for so many years, and I was feeling nervous to be doing it tonight. Sounds silly doesn't it Ryoko?" Tenchi asked her.   
  


Ryoko laughed lightly in response, "not really Tenchi, I mean after all, tonight we are going to be making love, and..." Tenchi stopped her.   
  


"Ryoko, we don't have to do anything you aren't comfortable doing. I am not going to force you. If you don't feel right about it, then we won't."   
  


"No Tenchi, I want to be with you, more than anything else in the world, but I have a secret to tell you, and I'm afraid that if you hear it, you'll hate me for keeping it from you." Ryoko's stomach hurt, she imagined it was how Sasami felt every time she was going to tell Ayeka, about Tsunami.   
  


"Nothing you could say, or do, could ever make me hate you Ryoko," Tenchi told her. Ryoko could feel her nervousness starting to fade, very slightly. Every time Tenchi spoke, it was like he had read her mind, and knew exactly what to say to make her feel special, make her feel wanted.   
  


She looked into his eyes, knowing he was speaking from his heart. She kissed him once again, trying to eliminate her nervousness, she placed her right leg over his legs, cuddling closer to him, "be gentle with me Tenchi, I'm a virgin," Ryoko quickly whispered under her breath. She stared at him, her secret was revealed.   
  


Tenchi was slightly shocked, but as he thought about it, it made sense. When in Ryoko's life would she have had time to have a relationship for any amount of time? Kagato had kept her busy killing, blowing up planets, and looting.   
  


"Of course I will Ryoko,"Tenchi promised her as he placed his hand on her leg, caressing it thigh slowly. "You are the best thing to ever happen to me." Tenchi kissed her again, it was time...   
  


THE GIRLS GUEST ROOM   
  


Sasami walked up to the door, she was now wearing her regular clothes, instead of her wedding outfit. "I wonder why they're having a hot tub party here? I don't remember the guest rooms having that big of a bath." Sasami told herself as she threw open the door, to her amazement, she stepped not into the guest room, but into the living room at Tenchi's house. "Wow, cool!"   
  


"Mya! Mya!" Sasami heard Ryo-Ohki, now in her little cabbit form, meow happily as the cabbit bounced over to see Sasami.   
  


"Hey Ryo-Ohki!" Sasami chimed picking up her little friend, "you were so good today! I can't believe we are back at Tenchi's!" Sasami had gotten lost in her excitement, and suddenly remembered why she was there. "Come on, I know where the others are!"   
  


The bath a short time later:   
  


"Glad you could make it Sasami," Washu said as the youngest princess of Jurai stepped into the warm water.   
  


"How did you do that Washu?" Sasami asked always full of questions for the number one genius in the universe.   
  


"It was simple really, I took my inter dimensional transport, and configured it to each of our specific aura fields, and calibrate the exit axis for the Masaki house..." Washu continued to explain in great detail how she had set up the doorway to only allow certain individuals to be beamed directly to the house, while those not on her transport's list, would merely enter into the guest room.   
  


"I don't get it," Mihoshi said after Washu finished explaining.   
  


"Of course you don't Mihoshi! You never get anything!" Kiyone snapped downing what appeared to be her fifth bottle of Saki.   
  


"Oh Ayeka, I didn't know you were here," Sasami stated, seeing her sister sulking in a distant corner. "What's the matter? Don't you feel well Ayeka?"   
  


"Oh she'll feel a lot better once the last two guests arrive. Now then Sasami, you did get that seed planted for me, didn't you?" Washu asked, avoiding the subject of the other guests. Sasami nodded about to ask about the seed.   
  


"Excuse me Washu," Kiyone interrupted, "What's this about a seed?"   
  


"It's Tenchi's seed, from Tsunami!" Sasami replied, thus saying everything she knew about the subject.   
  


"What!" Ayeka shouted becoming animated, as she marched herself into the area where the others sat. "What are you talking about?"   
  


"Settle down Ayeka, and let me explain." Washu instructed. Reluctantly Ayeka say down. "You see, a long time ago, I was running an analysis on Tenchi, and recorded his bio scans. I was comparing them to the data I had on Tsunami a few weeks ago, and noticed something very strange. They were nearly identical. While we were on planet Jurai, I had Sasami take me to see Tsunami's tree, and I found a seed, one which I am positive is Tenchi's." Washu paused, as if she heard something, "Ryo-Ohki, please go to the house, and bring our other guests to the bath please. Make sure you show them the changing room!" Ryo-Ohki meowed understanding her task, as she hopped out of the room. "Now where was I... Oh yeah! I had Sasami plant Tenchi's tree on Planet Jurai, which means, that Tenchi and his wives will be able to have a nice long life together."   
  


"Excuse me Washu," Ayeka interrupted, "but how do you know it's lord Tenchi's?"   
  


"There are a few things that make me positive it is Tenchi's,"Washu stated. "One is, of course, my bio scan's of Tsunami, based of Sasami, and Tenchi. Then there was the fact that Sasami happened to be in the hall earlier, and knew I was looking for Tsunami, which I believe was Tsunami's way of making sure I found her gift to Tenchi. Most importantly, I have my own intuition that tells me it is his tree. So I guess this all means that in a way, Tenchi is bound to Tsunami. I imagine Tsunami must have made Tenchi's tree when he was nearly killed by Kagato." 

"Who were the other guests you were talking about?" Kiyone asked.   
  


:"That would be us," a polite voice said behind them. It was Lady Misaki and Lady Funaho. In her hand, Misaki clutched a scroll very tightly.   
  


"Ah you made it, and was everything a success?" Washu asked barely able to stay calm.   
  


"Yes, although I don't imagine he'll be very happy once he realizes what he has signed," Funaho told the tiny genius.   
  


"What are you all talking about?" Ayeka asked tired of listening to the vague statements.   
  


"Here you are my little Ayeka," Misaki said handing the scroll to Ayeka, who took it reluctantly. "Don't worry about getting it wet, it has already been put on file in the Royal archives."   
  


Ayeka opened the scroll, noticing on the bottom that it was signed by her father, mother, Yosho, Lady Funaho, Tenchi, and even Ryoko. Ayeka took her time, and read it very slowly. As she finished she couldn't stop herself from crying. Although now she cried tears of joy.   
  


"What is it?" Mihoshi said, "Is it bad news?"   
  


"It's an agreement," Lady Funaho stated. "It clearly states that Ayeka is to be wed to Tenchi. Not right away of course, but that she is to be his, on the day he ascends to the throne. Since Yosho has declined the throne, Tenchi will be his successor, and thus has chosen Ayeka to be one of his wives. It also says that no actions will be taken against the Masaki family, or any of it's friends, due to past violations, such as Kagato's attack on Planet Jurai."   
  


"But won't the king be able to dismiss the document? Since you had him sign it under false pretenses?" Kiyone asked. Lady Funaho stared at her, with that look Kiyone knew, the king could try all he liked, but it would be a battle he would end up losing.   
  


"Besides, Azusa loves his daughters, even if it doesn't show much. He's just a bit stubborn. I think he'll like the idea, since it lets him legally allow his daughter to have her wish." Misaki added. "Ayeka," she continued, "I think you should thank Little Washu, it was her idea, after all. She came to Funaho and I before we left Earth for the wedding, in return all she asked was to be allowed to see Tsunami's tree. (Chapter 1 very end)"   
  


"Thank you Miss Washu," Ayeka said gently hugging the smaller woman. Washu groaned, turning her nose up.   
  


"I'll accept your thanks under one condition..." Washu said sternly.   
  


"What would that be?" Ayeka said sniffing hard.   
  


"That you call me LITTLE WASHU!" Washu blared. Everyone laughed, there was no need for sorrows.   
  


"I'll tell you what though I never thought Ryoko would go for the idea, but you must have done something to make her be on your side Ayeka." Washu commented. She looked at Lady Funaho and Misaki, "I asked Ryoko to sign this contract the night Tenchi proposed to her. She must have been so happy that she signed it without realizing what it said."   
  


"Yes, that must be it," Ayeka said smiling. Her mind drifted back to the day Ryoko had sat on the roof, depressed because she felt Tenchi didn't really love her (No Need for Proof). Ayeka had joined Ryoko on the roof, not to drive her away as everyone would have thought Ayeka would, but to help her through that tough time, it was at that time the two had become friends. "Ryoko knew what she was signing," Ayeka thought happily, " She will have Lord Tenchi, until the day he ascends to the throne, then it will be just like old times." Ayeka smiled, she could hardly wait for the day when she too would be Tenchi's bride.   
  


One final time, Ayeka's mind drifted, to her thoughts jsut before they had left Earth. "I blamed Ryoko for taking all joy from my life. But it looks like I owe her an apology, without her I would never have known Lord Tenchi, and would not be as happy as I am now. Thank you Ryoko. Even thought I swear I will be a better bride than you ever could be, I am grateful to have known you." Ayeka once again smiled, as she sat back down. The seven women, and the little cabbit, relaxed in the warm water, telling stories well into the night, about their adventures with Tenchi, and all the good times they had shared.   
  


THE MEN'S Guest Room   
  


"There! I think I've done it!" Noboyuki threw his head back, laughing maniacally, much like Washu after she finished an experiment.   
  


"So you got your camera hooked up to the television? It's about time. I've been waiting for over an hour," Yosho said with a sigh.   
  


"Well this isn't as easy as it looks, you could have given me a hand you know.." Noboyuki complained having a seat beside Yosho as the video began. 

"It looks like everything turned out quite well," Yosho told him. They watched the wedding, that they had just seen, over again remarking how nice everything had looked, even the Saiyajin prince looked respectable.   
  


"I'm still shocked Ryoko invited him," Noboyuki commented. Yosho shrugged his shoulders, not wanting to get into that argument again, ever since they had arrived on Jurai, and seen Vegeta, it had been the main topic of Noboyuki's conversations.   
  


"Ah here we are." Noboyuki stopped fast forwarding. The tape was now showing the reception. Noboyuki had been going past the parts where guests arrived. It was now showing where the wedding cake was cut.   
  


Ryoko and Tenchi each held a part of the cake, intending to feed it to each other. Ryoko was to feed some to Tenchi first. Unfortunately she miscalculate how large Tenchi's jaw could open, and nearly choked him when she forced the large piece into his mouth. Tenchi coughed, swallowing hard, frosting covering his face. Ryoko rubbed a finger over his face licking the frosting off her finger. "That's pretty good!" she stated, making an okay sign. "Now then Tenchi dear, why don't you give me a piece of cake," Tenchi nervously aimed a small piece toward Ryoko's mouth. The happy bride snapped her jaws forward, engulfing Tenchi's fingers and the cake completely. Tenchi pulled his fingers back, relieved to see they were still attached. A servant handed Tenchi a cloth, and he wiped his face off as best he could, as they made their way back to the head table.   
  


Yosho and Noboyuki laughed loudly at the sight of Tenchi covered in cake frosting. "That boy sure is a nervous! I don't think I've ever seen anyone as jumpy as Tenchi!"   
  


"Remind me to show you some of your reception pictures when we get home then," Yosho asked him.   
  


"My reception! I thought you told me you got rid of all those things!" Noboyuki said in a panic.   
  


"Hmm, did I say I was going to do that... oops. Must have slipped my mind." Yosho told his son in law with a devilish grin.   
  
  
  


BACK AT THE SUITE:   
  


Three hours.   
  


Tenchi lay sprawled out on the bed completely naked, he had no idea where Ryoko had tossed his boxers. Ryoko, who was also nude, pressed against him. She was utterly wore out. In the past three hours Tenchi had been making love to his new bride. He looked at her sweat covered body, her hair clung to her forehead, and he gently brushed it aside. They had started very slow, very timidly, but after a while, Ryoko had gotten her usual passion back, and... Well Tenchi was still amazed at some of the things they had done. He didn't think he could move in so many different directions at once. Now his body ached in places he had never realized existed before. His entire body, especially his lower half, felt like it was on fire. Tenchi felt a chill, the sweat on his body was starting to cool down. As he reached for the blankets, which had been thrown everywhere, his motions waking his sleeping bride.   
  


"What are you doing Tenchi?" she asked, her eyes still closed as she rested her head on his chest.   
  


"I was just getting some covers," he informed her, "it's starting to get a little cool in here." Ryoko smiled wickedly.   
  


"Now Tenchi dear..." she began, "you don't need covers. Not when you have me to keep you warm." Ryoko sat up, crawling over to lay on top of Tenchi, kissing him repeatedly. "Oooh," Ryoko cooed, "are you ready to play again Tenchi dear?"   
  


"Ryoko..." Tenchi said between kisses. Eventually she stopped, cuddling up beside him. He reached down, grabbing a comforter that lay beside the bed. He threw it over the two of them. Ryoko and Tenchi snuggled together, drawing warmth from each other as they lay side by side. Soon the two young lovers fell asleep, holding each other in their arms. Tomorrow would be a new day, and they would no doubt be making love many times throughout the day, it had become Ryoko's favorite thing to do with Tenchi, and they would need their strength.   
  


The wedding was over, now they were husband and wife. Their new life together had begun, with all the usual energy and excitement anyone would have expected from those two. What will happen in their future? No one can truly say, but one thing is certain, today two people, who had always been destined to be together, were united.   
  


Next Time: That's it folks! The next story that would come after this is Ryoko Birthday Part 4 (at least at this time). I hope you enjoyed this story. I have enjoyed writing it. If you think I should change the rating, please let me know. I am still not too sure. 


End file.
